cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G Character Booster 2: WE ARE!!! TRINITY DRAGON/@comment-5763148-20161015090943
I really don't mind any kinda support cos if they are used right, all the G-Series deck do well and they can mesh with other stuff. I just want the following stuff to get support: - Tsukuyomi: Cos seriously, Revelation pretty much made them hit the shaft HARD. The least they can do is give it some kinda mechanic that gives them an incentive. - Enigman: Early game Grade 2 Rush is amazing as hell, there is no denying that. But like, they have no special Stride of their own for starters, and they are just a nerfed and more difficult Gallop deck right now with far more restrictions and costs involved. Seriously they STILL need power requirements before attacking? Be nice Bushi, these guys deserve it. - Daiyusha: No, I don't mean D-Robos, I mean Daiyusha. The guy is D-Robo's head boss and Daikaiser suddenly left him in the shaft. I mean sure, Daikaiser is officially D-Robo's main ace, but Daiyusha is still the head boss. I cried my eyes out the moment they made Great Daiyusha the Mate unit to Daikaiser. I mean they turned perhaps one of the most badass heroic icons of the game into some energy battery for some random new hero?! I dunno which is worse, this or Iron Man shafting the proto-Mandarin for Iron Man 3. Just give us some respectable amount of support dedicated to Daiyusha utterly. Like 1 unit for each Grade is fine too, that's all I ask. - Leopald: Our favourite Tiger started to decline after the early days of Stride. He really could use something to make himself more distinguished? I mean his playstyle is already differentiated I guess, but it's not as solid as some of the more recent renovations where Great Nature places major focus on gaining hand while dishing out moderate to high damage. Again, minor support that could support him. - Lox: THIS GUY really needs an update. Even tho it is the worst deck out of all GN builds BY FAR, and also the worst of it's Ride Chain variants, if not, THE worst Ride Chain build of all time, Lox really does deserve an update of some sort. Nearly every Ride Chain deck that has been used in the past have been updated bar a few cos those few have been major anomalies to their respective clans (Galahad I'm lookin at you), or does something every other deck does MUCH betr than they ever did, making them obsolete (*cough* Amber Dragons). Point is, even tho this guy was considered and IS now officially the worst GN Boss ever, he is also what we could consider to be the pinnacle of GN mastery. Back when wielding him was still somewhat viable, mastering him essentially meant you were a genuinely good GN player. It's not an iconic unit at all, but it's a unit that exemplifies all of GN's major concepts. I think that's enough merit to bring it back into the game's general fold at the very least. - Zeal: We got a Revival Legion support last time, why not a G-Unit for it this time? And no, nothing like Crossray plz.